gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AK-28
Hi, I'm Rhem! This is my talk page, leave me a message if you want to. RE: I think the problem is the MediaWiki, the template itself seems alright.Dodo8 ''[[User:XCrowdx|XCrowdx (talk) 13:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lock Locked and Blocked. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: I think you should dude cause I'm way too busy with something to report Miwoop okay. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, oh and he/she forgot to add a signature on my talkpage. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Crew Sorry, Rhems, but Vaults is running the Xbox 360 division of GTA Wikia Crew. Although since I don't have the time to mess with it right now, due to school studies, maybe you can create some emblems and I will pick one that is the best. I can't yours check right now, because I'm doing some homework and have to prepare for school tomorrow. Out, --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 01:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done :) Love your new avatar, BTW. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have much time now, just making some edits to the radio station pages before going to sleep. When I'll have the time, I'll message you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:52, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Tracey Ah. Where did this image originate from? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well if it's leaked then we can't have it on there. The bureaus strictly said no leaked information until Rockstar confirms it or until September 17th. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) 7000 Thanks a lot man ;) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Good idea. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for looking out, man. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) (: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's AK-Rhem! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was used to "Kingrhem", but I'll get used to your new name. It's not a bad name. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Banana Dat's right.. now hail down to me >:) Instulent (talk) 08:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, no problem. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Account name Hi, how did you to change your username? I always wanted to change my "f" to "F"--Yong feng (talk) 16:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link.--Yong feng (talk) 17:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep, so i may change my name later.--Yong feng (talk) 17:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC Lol, I was like "eh, when did this guy get a million edits and become a patroller"! VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Cheetah Hi, just wondering but where did you get the picture of the Cheetah from? Thanks. Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Aryn Comms 07:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :They have been dealt with. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::@Rhem Done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cool, I guess. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 21:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks man! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Males/Females The "Males" and "Females" categories are in the process of being removed from the Wiki. Hence why I removed the category from the "Mohammad" article. Tom Talk 09:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hi Rhem. Could you please vote on the Community Notice Board? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE Thanks a lot ;). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:45, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bday Thanks Rhem. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:14, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I might not be online tomorrow so before I forget I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|''INVITE''' Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant [http://gta-songs.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Songs_Wiki GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Rhem! Boomer8 (talk) 06:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Happy birthday! :) Dodo8 '' in gta V do you have to press and hold down on the dpad in oder to keep your flashlight attachment on or can u just press i once and keep it on and shut it off when you want?﻿ Image Hey AK-28! I need the file link for image Part 2 (talk) of my signature so I can upload it on other wikis! Thanks! ( ) 20:36, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks! I got it! ( ) 05:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Edit How come you reverted my edits on the Apple iOS page? I fixed grammatical and sentence errors on the page, and I replaced a missing photo. Promotion Hey Rhem. Could you vote on my request at [[GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Thank you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:54, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for reconsidering and voting for me. I really appreciate it. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:33, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Could you vote at GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Patrollership Hey AK-28. Thanks for your compliment! Also, the color changing of my signature is fine with me. ( ) 19:57, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Demotion Could you vote on this. Tom Talk 22:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Something Hey AK-28. I replied to you on chat. ( ) 00:49, July 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Mobile GTA San Andreas Hey AK-28. I do not have GTA San Andreas on my tablet, however, I do own it for the PS2. Why, are there any differences between the two? ( ) 00:47, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Some such as? ( ) 00:50, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Do you know which missions were deleted? ( ) 00:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I don't know about that mission. Based on the images I just saw on Google about the game, it really does have improved graphics. It looks like it'd be hard to control CJ during gameplay. ( ) 01:02, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 If you want to send the link go ahead, I don't think I would download it though. I have too much fun with my PS2 San Andreas. ( ) 01:16, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yo man them graphics are amazing!!! I wish GTA San Andreas on PS2 had these graphics. I love a game with good graphics and amazing gameplay! ( ) 01:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 CJ How'd you get the photo of CJ on your profiie? Leo68 (talk) 10:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey Rhem! Can you check out my request on the Requests for Promotion page? Thanks in advance! RageQuit Talk 17:58, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Demotion You have been nominated to be demoted and possibly blocked from editing this wiki: GTA_Wiki:Requests_for_Promotion#Demotion:_User:AK-28. You may not vote, but you may speak in your defense if you want to. Jeff (talk· ) 08:53, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Stand Down I think standing down will increase your chances of staying on this wiki, but I don't know if you'll get promoted agin. Leo68 (talk) 22:11, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion You've been demoted; you're not blocked though so feel free to edit. Tom Talk 17:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC) STOP! Stop deleting stuff for no reason!! thats abusing of power, atleast when you delete stuff make sure to put a reason for it instead of putting smilie faces or i will have to report you.RockstarFanboy (talk) 23:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) huh What's that? 17:39, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Don't give him attention Rhem, this kid annoyed Rain a long time ago and he is still trying to annoy everybody from this wiki, don't talk to the admins about this, believe me, this is just bullshit, let this guy away from this wiki, he was blocked on almost every wiki since then. (talk) 17:44, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::As Andre said XPanettaa is only a troll that only deserves to be ignored. He came here hoping that no one could warn him as he was clearly ignoring policies and ever since Ilan blocked him in October he harrassed every staff member here despite Ilan's answer saying that he was not getting unblocked. Believe us, we're very fine without this kid. 18:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Happy Birthday Rhem! :) (talk) 12:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) رد: هلاوو السلام عليكم حبي وياك رحيم هم من العراق شلونك AK-28 (Talk ⋆ Edits) 16:06, April 30, 2015 (UTC) زين والحمد لله.--عمار الوائلي (talk) 15:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) أنبئك أكو واحد دزلك رسالة هنا.عمار الوائلي (talk) 16:15, May 27, 2015 (UTC)